


In Sickness And In Health

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

"John... I'm sick."

John smirks, kissing her again. 

"I don't care if you're sick, I'll kiss you because you're worth catching a cold over..."

"Except then you'll pout like a child for four days..."

"Not if I have you to nurse me."

Katie can't help laughing at the wide-eyed look he gives her. 

"Alright, fine... if you insist."

John smirks, kissing her again, pulling her closer as he does so. 

"I insist."


End file.
